


Torn

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Introspection, no actual pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna is torn between Blake and Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

Jenna wasn’t really used to feeling torn about things.

She got what she wanted. She always got what she wanted. And she always knew what she wanted. Always, right from when she was a child. She worked out what she wanted and she got it, that was just what Jenna Stannis did.

Being on board the _Liberator_ seemed to have changed that. And Jenna wasn’t sure that she liked it that much.

The things that Avon said _sounded_ right. He was cold, yes – she’d met plenty of people like him before in the trade, people who didn’t trust anybody, people who walled themselves off from the rest of the world. And they were often the people that had survived, she had to grant them that. They were tough, they were practical, they made money and they kept money. Jenna knew the value of money.

But the things that Blake said _felt_ right. She’d never exactly thought about the Federation before. Oh, she’d disagreed with them often – smugglers worked outside the law, sometimes for their own gain and sometimes because morals touched them. Jenna thought of herself as a bit of both. She’d smuggled things that people really, genuinely needed, that the Federation denied them for no good reason. She knew that she’d done that, she was fine with that. And of course she knew the Federation was corrupt. She’d heard stories that made Blake’s own tale sound almost mild. The idea that there could be a better way, better people in charge could be decent people … it was lovely. Of course it was.

But could it ever happen? That was the question. Was there any point really fighting for something if it couldn’t become real? 

“He can’t win!” Avon had thrown at her once. “You _know_ he can’t win!”

And maybe she did, a bit. Maybe they _couldn’t_ win. Maybe they were wasting their time, maybe she was wasting her life. She didn’t want to be alone, shut off from other people. She wanted to be rich and happy and yes, she did want love. She was pretty sure that Blake couldn’t offer her that. He _liked_ her but his cause was too far-forward in his mind. She wasn’t sure he could ever see her, really see her as a lover. Wasn’t sure he could see anyone as a lover.

Avon could. Oh, he tried to hide it, tried to act as though he wasn’t interested but Jenna had seen him looking, heard things under his words. If she made the first move, she was pretty certain he’d come to bed with her. Pretty certain he wouldn’t be too bad either, although she might have to train him up a little bit. Someone that restrained in public might be … interesting as a partner in private.

But it would be making a choice.

Bedding Avon could never be anything simple. No, it would be putting herself on his side, putting herself against Blake. Even if she didn’t want it to be, that was how it _would_ be and she knew it. Blake would pretend he didn’t see it that way if he found out but he would wonder. He would wonder if Jenna would begin to support Avon more than him. And Avon would always be in her ear, trying to convince her with logic and fact against Blake’s passion and belief.

She wasn’t ready for that. She wasn’t ready to hang her flag on a mast. So she would have to wait and think and see. See if things changed, if there was something to bring her down on one side or the other.

She was the pilot of the _Liberator_. That was what she was. Everything else could come after that.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt "conflict."


End file.
